


Untitled

by xRabbitx



Series: Junkheads AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, hinting mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Jamie has a bad reaction to the drugs he's on and things take a turn for the worse for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't supposed to happen, but then Evil Evil Evil Anon™ sent me an ask with the following: 
> 
> "Drabble prompt maybe?: Jamie having a Bad Reaction to his meds and winding up in intensive care, and Mako having to confront the possibility he might not make it (spoiler alert he does. He's fine)"
> 
> and because I'm a dick, I couldn't not write it. Yes, this is another fic from Mako's POV.

*

 

Hannah has done this before. She’s sitting in the corner of the hospital room, arms crossed over her chest, and stares over at the bed. Her face is hard, determined, and unmoving. She has done this before, and she’s a rock that can’t be crushed or pushed over. Hannah has done this before; she has witnessed her only child going through complicated surgery, medical treatment, seen him react to the drugs in all manner of ways and dealt with a thousand side effects. Hannah has done this before, and she’s going to be just fine. Whatever part of her that’s shaken or disturbed will probably never be allowed to surface—she will wrap it up and stash it some place where Jamie will never see it, and he will likely never know how much he has actually hurt her.

        Hannah has done this before, but Mako hasn’t. He thinks he’s a strong person, that he can take whatever life throws at him, but dealing with the ups and downs of cancer, as well as the added stress of worrying that his boyfriend might not make it through the night because of a bad reaction to the drugs, is not what Mako had expected life to throw at him. He didn’t exactly expect to see Jamie lying there in the bed, which seems twice as big now because Jamie has lost so much weight, with tubes coming in and out of most of his orifices. Jamie’s eyes are closed and his chest only rises and falls very slightly when he breathes.

        Mako wants to reach out and touch Jamie, but he’s afraid that he might break him. Jamie looks so tiny and fragile that Mako almost can’t stand to look at him. He’s exhausted, and he wants to sleep, but the thought that maybe Jamie doesn’t make it through the night, that maybe he might die while Mako is sleeping, is so terrifying that Mako stays awake even when Hannah eventually dozes off in the chair.

        “Don’t you fucking dare,” Mako breathes as he watches Jamie’s pale face through the semi-darkness. “I already told you I’d kick your ass, and I’m fucking serious.” He tries to stay angry, to stay hard and determined just like Hannah, but it’s not use. His fingers tremble slightly as he gently takes Jamie’s cold hand in his and kisses it.

        “Please,” Mako whispers against the skin, kissing it again. “Jamie, please. Just get better, okay? I don’t know what I’d do if—if…” Mako’s voice gets stuck in his throat, and he just presses his lips against Jamie’s hand, moving Jamie’s fingers a bit make them nuzzle his earlobe, just like Jamie always does it when they kiss. But it only makes him feel even worse, because Jamie’s fingers are limp and cold and completely still.

        It’s like something has broken inside Mako, and he’s not entirely sure it can ever be fixed again. He watches in petrified silence as all the machines around Jamie start beeping and blinking, and he holds Hannah’s iron hand as they watch the nurses and orderlies tear the front of Jamie’s shirt open. The shouted “clear!” is still ringing in Mako’s ears by the time Jamie comes to, and even though Jamie gets better over the next couple of days—so much better that he can go back home again—Mako isn’t sure how he will ever get rid of the small, freezing knot of fear that has lodged itself deep inside his chest. Jamie’s jokes and kisses can make him forget about it, but it doesn’t really go away.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, don't blame me for this! Blame Anon! I take no responsibility here! :V
> 
> I **PROMISE** the next one-shot will be sweet, fluffy, and funny! I promise! *hides*


End file.
